1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to a droplet discharging device such as an inkjet recording device, a display manufacturing apparatus, an electrode forming apparatus, or a biochip manufacturing apparatus, and a droplet discharging head implemented in the droplet discharging device, and an discharging control method thereof.
2. Related Art
In recent years, droplet discharging heads (heads) for discharging a liquid as a droplet from a microscopic nozzle have been widely used for printing or other industrial applications. For example, the head disclosed in JP-A-2002-1951 is equipped with a piezoelectric element for varying the capacity of a chamber connecting to a nozzle, and the amount and the velocity (discharging characteristics) of the droplet to be discharged can be precisely controlled (discharging control) by an electric signal (drive signal) to be added to the piezoelectric element.
The above discharging control mentioned is performed by moving the surface of the liquid (meniscus) forward (movement thereof towards the opening of the nozzle) or backward (movement thereof towards the liquid chamber) in accordance with up and down of the voltage applied to the piezoelectric element by the drive signal. In this case, if the repeatability of the meniscus position inside the nozzle to the drive signal is poor, it's discharging characteristics is problematically varied every discharging, and accordingly, it is preferable to pay sufficient attention to this point in order for achieving stability of the discharging characteristics.